the rise of the Cryo army
by isolono
Summary: title is subject to change, a person dies and reincarnated same story but in this case he became two person one zerg and one protoss, with these two combination they will invade the multiverse while destroying common sense and sometimes the 4th wall, chaos ensues (also includes bashing)
1. Chapter 1

**A:** hello everyone Isolono here presenting you with my second story which is planned to start chaos over the multiverse with custom moveset and units, and also probably common sense and forth wall being utterly destroyed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: prologue to chaos by reincarnation**

When i died i thought my soul will just move on to the afterlife but i would never have guessed that i would encounter this in my entire life

"Greetings human you have died" said a colossal figure that have a body that looks like it was made out of a star "and welcome to my workplace".

I was speechless in front of this existence who towers over planets despite the realm he resides in being filled with other people with unnatural eye and hair color also i think i see some strange creatures missed in doing work around the place but who are they anyway.

"And also if you're wondering we are all gods" the god in front of me dropped a bombshell in my face.

"Wait wait you're telling me that everyone here is a god?" i ask the god.

"Yep also i'm the boss here" replied the god.

"'Sigh' i give up who are you mr god" i ask another question.

"Oh me i'm the supreme reincarnation god" replied the big boss god if you're wondering about the name it is because he gives a business CEO vibe.

'OMG' is what i thought in my head when i heard who he is but wait i'm forgetting something.

"Wait did you say i died" i said

"Yep" he replied

"You mean dead dead right" i continued

"Yes and yes" he replied again, i'm starting to think that he dealt with lots of people and is a bro to good people.

"Prove it" i said wanting confirmation.

"Umm did you even take a look at yourself when you first appeared" big boss god said.

And when he mention that i took a good look at myself only to find that i can't see myself making my fears real but quickly calmed down.

"Well that explains a lot"i said starting to become depressed.

"Now now there is nothing to be depressed about heck you even beat many people when it came to finding out they're dead" replied the big boss god who remembered the lot of people who kept screaming, yelling and shouting also some of them even blamed him and his staff gods who are just doing their jobs causing some of them to skip out on work because of the stress"ughhh now that was one bad memory i do not want to be reminded of".

"Ok enough about the that and onto why i brought you here" said big boss god putting himself back on track.

"And that is?"i relied not knowing what is going to happen.

"Reincarnation" said big boss god.

"Wait like the ones in light novels!" i said.

"Like the light novels" he stated and continued "but with the option of actually having no cheats and no mistakes in what cheats you have".

"When you said mistakes what did you mean" i said.

"Well unlike me who takes his job seriously there are a some gods who does not work for me and did mistakes and also made it worse causing apocalypse for the world they are in charge of" said the big boss god with hints of fury coming off of him now that was terrifying but it couldn't get worse right.

"also there are some gods who instead of managing choose to interfere with it say this is justice this and this is justice that like a certain god in a fantasy world who exterminate his fellow goddesses descendants calling it justice and banning development of modern technology that could have helped them win without taking that much damage( **A:** if you read death mage doesn't want a fourth time you know exactly who i'm talking about),also i forgot to mention an idiot messing around with soul, like who the hell would think that sticking random pieces of souls together would make it fixed, i only see it as a monstrosity so i confiscated the souls from the idiot ( **A:** another idiot god from death mage) to be restored, damn the nerves of some gods" the big boss god finished up and pt is hand over his non existent face.

Hearing a stressed out god rant that is something you don't see everyday but it is refreshing to know that he does take his job seriously.

"You got a call you got a call you got a call" the phone on the table ranged but what is with that ringtone, without knowing why big boss god picks it up.

"Hello supreme reincarnation god here" big boss god goes into business mode as he answered the phone.

"Yeah...yes….wait you have trouble with a guy saying that he wants to be a dog...ok how about you at least make him a strong dog so tell him if he's fine with that?" big boss god talked on the phone but wait did someone really want to be a dog, well looking at their lifestyle i would say it's heaven for some people "...so what did he say?...he said ok so it's time to send him off to his new life but make sure to give him a starter pack...are you finished yet...ok continue the good work" big boss god said as he cuts off the call.

"Ok now that is outta the way let's get on to you who is held up" he said.

"So it's finally time"i said as i've been thinking about what i want to be "i want to be both a protoss and zerg".

The reason i ask this is because big boss god is a really powerful being who probably could crush planets with is hands and also hearing his rants caused me to think that his soul manipulation is worked to perfection as the universe of souls below this floor is to come by.

"So you wish to be of two races" he ask.

"Yes i do but can i also ask to have two bodies along with parallel thought" i requested as i think it is fun to have two bodies and also i got the idea off a certain cheat spider( **A:** everyone's favourite spider kumoko/shiro from kumo desu ga nani ka).

"Ok then although this seems like a bad idea i will do this anyway" he said as i flashed a bit.

"Woah i feel weird" i said.

"It's because i've given you knowledge of parallel thought but let's see where do you want to be drop off when you leave here?" big boss god asked.

"Hmmm i think i will go to ice planets with lots of minerals and vespene" i said.

"Very well then we got everything checked off but do you want anything else" said big boss god wanting confirmation.

"I almost forgot can you give me knowledge about genetics manipulation, protoss engineering and psionic knowledge" i said as i almost forgot about the most vital thing when it came to zerg and protoss.

"Ok i got everything everything down and checked now then off you go to your new world" big boss god said as he send me off with a flash as i blacked out.

* * *

 **Omake**

When the supreme reincarnation god sent off the MC he received another call and as he picked it up.

"Help me this person keeps yelling at me at me saying that i did this to him even when i'm a good girl why does he keep yelling at me 'cries'!" said the panicky new staff member over the phone.

"Yes i'll get there so please wait where you are" the supreme reincarnation god said as reassure the newcomer.

"HURRY kyaaa!" said the newcomer as sounds of things getting thrown can be heard over the phone as the supreme reincarnation god cuts off the call but thought he heard the newcomer getting suplexed.

As the supreme reincarnation god stood up from his planet sized desk he uttered one sentence that may cause mass stomach aches to his staff.

"I need a vacation" the supreme reincarnation god said as shrinks and teleported to the help the newcomer.

* * *

 **A:** well how was that for a god of reincarnation encounter instead of slackers and lazy ones this time it's a stressed out workaholic who wants a vacation also poor newcomer but if you're wondering what i have planned for the MC('s) just go over to the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 hello new world

**A:** ok here is the second chapter in this pack so enjoy also here is some things you need to know.

(): translation or author notes

[] telepathy or soul talk

 **edited:** some of the things put on here don't appear so i apologies for inconveniences

* * *

 **Chapter 2: hello new world**

The moment i woke up was extremely weird as i felt myself at two different place wait scratch that i am at two different place at the same time also being in different planets but i think that was just on me when i mentioned planets rather than planet but oh well let's start my new life.

And now that i think about it i should use parallel thought but due to what it does to the mind i have been hesitant but this is also a skill that i requested so it would be a waste to not use, ok here goes nothing parallel thought start.

* * *

 **unnamed protoss**

Now that was weird now i'm just looking through only the protoss's eyes but i still feel my zerg self on another planet now then about my appearance i have a lighter shade of skin then the usual protoss and also digitalis legs which will take time to get used to but i have no armor and now that i have checked my appearance i need to contact my other self with my soul link that we share.

[Zerg me do you copy i repeat do you copy zerg me] i mentally said focusing on my other self.

[Yes protoss me i do copy] replied other me.

[Woah parallel thought works] i said.

[yes it does works but now that we can contact each other how about we start building our bases] stated zerg me.

[ok you got a point let's build our bases] i replied as i cut off the soul call.

Now lets see what i got three probe, some clothes i'm already wearing and enough minerals for a nexus, i would say that i have everything i need to start a base now where should build the nexus?.

I started wander around until a slightly open space revealed itself.

"Now this is just a obviously convenient clearing made by big boss god" i retorted but thank the stressed workaholic back in the afterlife as i ordered a probe to start warping in a nexus.

The probe obeyed and warped in a nexus and then moved itself and the other two to the rally for preparation for mineral collection.

While this was happening the lone protoss thought of a name for himself to which took a while but i finally came up with one and from this day on he will now be known as ionis.

* * *

 **Unnamed zerg larva**

After ending the call with protoss me i took a look at myself being in a higher ranked larva body that is pigmented in my prefered color blue, after taking a look at myself i stared back at the already morphing hatchery and if you're wondering about what i have it is 4 drones, a single overlord that is producing creep and also enough minerals for a hatchery which was used for the currently morphing hatchery but now i have no minerals so all i have to do is wait.

"'Overlord grunts'(waiting, waiting, waiting)" said the overlord whose speech was translated due to me being zerg.

"'Screeching'(so what do we do while we wait)" i said to the overlord well not like it could be understood by non zerg as it would just sound like screeching.

"'grunt'(think of a name)" the overlord replied.

Wow he makes a good point also i just feel like protoss me already decided a name for himself so it's only right that i decide one myself now let's see how about apex no that is too unoriginal.

"'grunt'(how about bob)" the overlord said.

"screeching(no just no)" i replied that is just a very bad name choice for a zerg leader.

"'grunt'(then how about you take Isoclaw)" the overlord continued.

"'screech'(now that's better)" i replied again deciding to call myself Isoclaw.

But thanks to the discussion we were able to wait for the hatchery to finish and now it is producing larva and creep.

"'screeching'(that is my que off i go)" i said as i wiggled my way to the hatchery.

The moment i entered the hatchery is the moment i ordered the creep to start nourishing me and link myself to the hatchery.

Linking myself to the hatchery expanded my control over my units and from here i ordered the idling drones to start mining minerals and as they brought the minerals the hatchery processed it for use for producing units or structures but i also felt minerals being absorbed into the creep from the ground, with this steady income of minerals i ordered the larvas to morph into more drones to speed up the collection of minerals, now then let's focus on getting a spawning pool and evolution chamber.

* * *

 **Ionis a month later**

After my name was decided i expanded my base and built more probes also warping in more pylons and now my base has become very big now over the weeks as i have all the structures from the protoss tech tree and also the research( **A:** i know everyone saw how bases in starcraft was built anyway so i skipped it but every original or something different from the tech tree would be shown), even my probe count is increased to gather all necessary resources from my surrounding area, i even have sentries and photon cannons around the place just to give a actual base appearance and i even practice my psionic abilities becoming something like a high templar but enough about that now i have a problem, the vehicles and lack of protoss population.

I pondered as i glide my way over to the robotics bay and stargates with a line up of empty shells of dragoons, immortals phoenixes, void rays and a carrier in front of them collecting dust.

'Ok what shall i do about this first problem' i thought as i look at empty unmanned machines.

'I could reconfigure them to be automatic machines or modify one of them for me to be able to pilot them'

'But size and strength wise the first option is more viable so let's go with that' i concluded but still feel anxious about the biggest problem how to get protoss individual.

When it came to this problem i was unable to find out where to find or clone them as there is no option of it in the gateways so i'm lost in this situation.

"Well for now let's contact zerg me after a long time" i said as a probe passed by giving me a glances that looks like it is looking at something pitiful, but i think that's just my imagination.

[zerg me are you there] i said over the soul link.

[yes hello protoss me] replied zerg me

[i have been wondering if you could give me some help?] i asked.

[yeah what's that?] he replied.

[i have trouble getting my protoss population up and i'm still the only one here] i told zerg me my problem.

….

I get the feeling that he thinks i'm stupid.

[hey did you even go to the stasis chamber in the nexus!] zerg me shouted.

[wait i have one of those?] i said.

[yes it should be obvious to have people on hand for nexuses!] zerg me shouted again i'm starting to think that zerg me got some of the protoss lore on him.

[ok thanks] i said as i cut the call despite wanting to ask more question but agitating a concentrating person doing work is not a good idea so i'll just leave him, now then off to the nexus.

With the destination set i put more psionic energy into my glide to speed myself off to the nexus now that conversation with zerg me was a bit of a bust but i haven't exactly told him about my name or ask his name yet so it's best that i asked later than now.

When i was thinking about my conversation with zerg me i made it to the nexus now then where are those stasis chambers, i look around the corners of the base but no luck.

Seriously though where the heck are they?, i thought but then i remembered i can order the nexus to take them out of stasis.

Oh right the nexus is my structure how can i be so dumb( **A:** it's because it's a temporary side effect of parallel thought), but let's not wait i ordered the nexus to take all protoss out of stasis,

Now let's wait for them to come here

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Waiting for them has paid off as my fellow protoss gather one by one at the gathering hall in the nexus, now to ask who is the advisor so that i do not have to worry about checking my resources and supply.

"En Taro Adun fellow brothers and sisters" i said gathering the attention of all the protoss to me.

"We have awaken in this unfamiliar planet with very low temperatures" i announced causing some of the protoss to whisper among themselves but i just know what they are thinking due to khala imitation that is spread here.

"I know the situation is dire but we will preservier just as we had always had in dark times" i began a speech now that i think about it the old me would no doubt be unable to say anything to a crowd but i think because i'm protoss their signature bravery and courage was put in me along with purging some of me fear because of this i became a person able to do speech here today.

"We shall work to adapt to this planet not with just unity but will" i said making some protoss gasp at the fact that i mentioned the need for will power but felt the absence of the khala.

"But even without the khala we can still be united with our strength of mind" i continued.

"Now let us start our journey the stars to en taro Adun" i concluded and the protoss cheered but now to some duties.

"Now then i still need to look for phase smiths for some of my structures and pilots for some machines" i said to myself but that thought was picked up by a nearby protoss who is going towards me.

"Greetings executor i am phase smith harox" the protoss introduce himself.

"Greeting phase smith i am ionis" i also introduce myself

"You seem to be in need for phase smiths to man some of the structures so me and the other phase smiths will get to work over them" harox said

Now this is good news i have phase smiths who can help me with some machinery that needs more than one person to complete and will also speed up construction of some of the units.

"Very well phase smith you and your fellow phase smiths will man the structures but i must tell you that i will probably give you some ideas for weaponry" i said allowing the phase smiths to work.

"Thank you executor it means so well to get on with work and research that may one day make our civilization prosper" harox said as he went off to tell the other phase smiths, what a good guy.

Ok now what i finally got my people walking about, but i need warriors but also a way to not lose them after sending them out to die does not sit well with me.

But then it hit me, oh yes i remember the map starcraft universe: beyond koprulu, i was mostly playing using the protoss so i know a few attacks viable to some of the warriors to increase their survivability.

Ok lets go and call them to the arena area and teach them these killer skills and techniques and pit them against each other in a spar.

* * *

 **A:** so that's it for this chapter with ionis going off in a good start and teaching some overpowered moves from a certain map but the big question is?, what is agitating Isoclaw after the timeskip see it after this irritating cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3 grinding

**A:** here is the third chapter focusing more on Isoclaw finding out what is agitating him but be warned there is custom commands

(): translation or author notes

[] telepathy or soul talk

* * *

 **Chapter 3: grinding experience**

During the month i rapidly expanded my hive clusters all over the place with all structures and even the mutations are all received making my units incredibly strong, even my larva body became bigger with more spikes and acid spit, now the number of my zerg units number billions including a few leviathans, just realizing that this planet is bigger than earth, i know what you're thinking with this many zerg i would be able to raise hell wherever i want right, well i thought wrong as there are cheeky creatures infiltrating my hive from everywhere and if that is all that is worrying me then that is also wrong as there literally sneak right into the hive and snatched some of my larva outside the queen's sight, like how the heck does in sneak into here is what i'm asking myself inside the evolution chambers as i dissect one of these annoying rodents that i ordered every zerg to get me with great pain for any strain that is useful and that i did and with this it could make some of my zerg harder to detect and also make my detectors able to detect things better, now with this i can finally eradicate those stinking rodents.

[MuahahahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHA!] laughing at my new solution to my pest problem to end it once and for all.

"Isoclaw they took another larva" the bro overlord now a overseer so his name is now Broseer, informed.

I know what you're thinking isoclaw get let it get to you, no it is getting to me and i'm about to burst.

[zerg me are you there] i heard protoss me over the soul link now what do he want at this time

[yes hello protoss me] i replied

[i have been wondering if you could give me some help?] protoss me asked.

[yeah what's that?] i answered

[i have trouble getting my protoss population up and i'm still the only one here] protoss me asked.

That

Is

The most stupid question i ever heard from a person worse it's from a protoss!?.

[hey did you even go to the stasis chamber in the nexus!] i shouted with rage to protoss me.

[wait i have one of those?] he replied to me in a stupid way as if he never even saw it.

[yes it should be obvious to have people on hand for nexuses!] i continued shouting.

[ok thanks] protoss me abruptly cuts off there, but this rage and anger has not died down yet, now i had ENOUGH!.

"I've had it!" with a shout i grabbed my swarm's attention.

"With these freaking rodents!" adding more of my fury into my speech causing a nearby ultralisk to shiver.

"In my freaking hive clusters!" at this point all of my units and shaking now.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" with this que i added the new strain among my swarm.

"My swarm go and get those freaking rodent off my hive" i ordered every unit to search and destroy all of those rodents, now you pest will feel my wraith "Reeeeeeeeeeee!".

* * *

 **Places with rabbit holes 3rd person**

This land is home to critters known as rut, they are a newly formed rare subspecies of a critter called the fut and despite their small size they are more on the side to not rely on their strength but their cunning and now something new appeared in a clearing, at first they were cautious but after a few weeks they started sneaking into the hive to snatch larva to eat and during their continued snatching the guards kept increasing but in the end they were unable to detect the rut as their body temperature is too low to pick up and the natural camouflage of their skin.

"'Screeching'" distant screeching can be heard even here disturbing some of the ruts from their sleep

The ruts looks at where the sound is coming from and thought that it is just a weird bird but they thought wrong due to their continued snatching of zerg larva they have unfortunately incurred the wrath of a very angry zerg brood leader.

The ground starts shaking around the ruts from a approaching wave of zerg that soon came into view running at full speed towards them but they've they've feel as if the zerg is different.

They've thought right as all the zerg are now white instead of the the usual fleshy skin tone as well with some hints of blue at some of gaps in the armour, with a big change such as this it caused the ruts to stare at them unaware that they are the ones who they've been stealing from until a familiar figure is shown to be at the top of a ultralisk.

"There they are exterminate these rodent!" said the big larva who has been forward to this the moment they have started annoying him.

Hearing the order the zerg started chasing the ruts who are now running away to their burrows as they now see them as predators but some of the ruts did not make it as some of the zerglings caught them and along with the rest of the zerg started tearing them apart( **A:** this just shows how angry isoclaw is sheesh) causing fear to the surviving ruts as they started panicking as it finally reached the burrow where they will wait until the predators passed.

If they were predators that is but unfortunately they are the zerg and will not rest until they are all dead and with that que the ceiling of the burrow burst open as zerglings dig into the burrow capturing and dragging them back to the brood to consume their essence and from this point on the ruts became extinct( **A:** dang poor critters they didn't stand a chance).

* * *

 **Isoclaw hive cluster**

It is finally done the pest that have been a thorn on my side is finally gone at last hahahahaha 'cough' 'cough' ok i think i went overboard but i think there are still more of them out there but i just keep getting the feeling that i'm never seeing them again, it must be my imagination and now with the annoyance out i will start checking the changes of my brood during my rage.

And the result is very cool as they are now pale as if albino with hints of blue on the edges, also the glowing parts are now glowing blue just like mine but i think that is just because my power over the hive became bigger due to anger, now that is cool so i'm like a saiyan as they become stronger through rage, i'm probably giggling right now but that's enough i must check all my units.

Looking at the rest of my brood all of them have the same color scheme a the first one but they do not look sick so i concluded that there is no problem so i ordered all of them back to the hive so that i can finally start trying to retrieve the brood war units and also start evolving myself.

With all the essence collected even the existing essence i will now evolve to become stronger, faster and a bit smarter if i'm lucky, for that i need to cocoon myself in the evolution chamber to speed up my evolution to a higher rank.

With that said and done i started my mutation in my cocoon enlarging it and turning it into a chrysalis, within it i spun my own strain to obtain the form i desire with a hydralisk-like mouth, tough but flexible head, body with four arm with two of them being smaller , strong legs like those of a zergling, spiky armour plates to protect my body and three tails with spine crawler spikes at the ends and also but not least the ability to fire spines off my body,.

With these characteristics i fell into deep sleep to wait for my change to finish but i wonder if i should leave my brood unattended, nah Broseer will handle it.

A certain overseer sneezed at that very moment.

* * *

 **Ionis training grounds**

When i gathered my fellow protoss(high and dark templar included) i showed them skills from SCU:BK impressing them but when i told them this is what use these skills to train they became visibly excited to learn something that will help them in many situation like guys with ranged weapons but overall they are very good as they pick the skills up easily and are now doing spars among each other with blunt wooden weapons, what do you think i would give them psi blades that may put someone into a shell of a dragoon for the rest of their life from an serious injury, so i asked the the phase smiths to make training weapons for practice, it even includes spears swords, daggers, axes and polearms and also the standard arm blades and with these training weapons i will develop my warriors skills to use many different weapon as they are now.

'Thunk' a sound made me turn to where it came from.

Another protoss has yield from having his weapon knocked out of his hand as he congratulate his opponent who won, another pair with swords from a distance was currently sparring as they use skills to get close to each other to clash weapons by blade diving into each other causing some snow to be pushed in outwards from the shockwave and from then they break off from their clash and started trying to slash at each other as the first protoss goes for a horizontal swing and the second protoss an uppercut slash which missed due to the horizontal swing being a feint as first protoss taken advantage of the overextended slash of the second protoss by slash down on the second protoss's helmet resulting in the first protoss's win

'Now that was a quick match but now it is time for my training' i thought as i walk toward a box the probes fetched to me which revealed themselves to just be a armour set but this is not just any armour this is a artificial mass generator armour which i asked the phase smiths to make which made them excited to experiment with gravity tech and it will become heavier depending on the settings, with these weights i can train my body even when going around doing chores like the training goku does, without thinking i put on the armour and activated it straight away.

"Gugh" i grunted as the pushed me down to the ground making me fall to my knees making small dents on the ground from the force as i try to getting up.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

I am now able to stand but barely under this weight seriously how is someone able to train with this but i can't complain after all this was my idea so let's head to a clearing to train.

'Thunk' 'thunk' 'thunk' my steps sounded as i awkwardly walk towards somewhere isolated gaining some stares from my people as i passed by them, finally reaching the place where nobody is at.

"Now that is embarrassing but this will make me stronger if this works so let's set started" i said as i tried to get into a fight stance with little to no success due to how heavy they are and also to hold the stance is going to take even more effort.

"HAH!" i called out as i sluggishly threw my fist forward normally this would by energy consuming for a human.

But thanks to my larger stamina and to gain nutrients through my skin due to being protoss can push myself to the limit here, throwing some heavy punches around i tried running with the help of my psionic powers around to train my legs making me move around better but very slowly.

Ok with this i can keep training until i'm finished.

* * *

 **Harox armoury**

The new executor was how do i say it every fun to follow as he given me and my fellow phase smith's ideas and challenges, there was even a idea of creating a machine that looks like a big zealot for pilots to ride along with phase disruptors and psi blades, also another idea was to add booster or turret on our warrior's back using the nerve cord to control it, although it does seem like this idea stems from the idea to use how we control dragoons but we've never thought to use it like this.

And now the executor ask us to build him a training armour with built in gravity generator to increase the wearers weight but this task is very strange because why would you want a heavy armour for training it should be something light and easy to wear sometimes i don't get our executor.

But other than that he is good at what he does but now to one thing he ask to make is a machine using a bigger immortal as a base and with 4 high impact phase disruptors that combine and extend to become a siege weapon that fires at a much greater distances and with a blast that can decimate an area , now this is something we can use to prevent sending our warriors against a walled off foe.

"Now everyone let's get to work and finish this prototype for testing" i said rousing the other phase smiths to complete the work faster, as i look at the incomplete prototype that only needed the new transformation system add.

* * *

 **Omake**

When the executor left to train he failed to notice that a single zealot has started dominating the entire sparring session as he kept wining and if you're wonder he this zealot is it is the same one who won earlier.

"Hahahaha you need to try better than that to defeat me" the zealot said as he won yet another match.

Due to the executor leaving the sparring session unchecked it soon changed into a match to see who is the strongest as such they started a skirmish using only their weapons, and everyone knows that the zealots are the strongest when it came to that so it's kind of obvious they were the only ones left to which the fought to the end leading to the zealot who won named Bob(seriously).

* * *

 **A:** that's it for this chapter and with both leaders occupied next chapter will focus on their subordinates also more omakes later. edit: fixed


	4. Chapter 4 what followers do

**A:** i must say it is good to have multiple things to do, here's the fourth chapter

Talk methods on chapter 3

* * *

 **Chapter 4 what followers do**

In is a normal day, animals are roaming, the sun shining and ice and snow covering everywhere yes it is normal on this planet to which the protoss named sair, what of the protoss you say well let's just say they are well and fine although there are occasional sound of the new siege weapon firing, it is normal aside from a zealot who's name is Bob like seriously did the person who named him visited earth because that is unnatural.

Further away from planet sair is planet frost(a reference to char but in this case frost) inhabited by lots of animals and also the zerg who are in a state of alert to defend their defenseless leader under the order of Broseer and through his order he commanded zerglings to dance to prevent himself from becoming bored(when you got nothing else to do) also the previous order from Isoclaw is still in effect as some zerg leave the hive to collect essence so that they can strengthen the brood.

Now that's enough for their introduction let's get real and talk about their followers life on these planets they are doing fine although progress is slowed with the absence of their leaders so let's go see there.

* * *

 **Planet sair cryo tech base**

Everything is quiet except for the protoss as their training match turn into full blown combat where you must knock everyone on the opposing team unconscious or make them yeild to win now they allow themselves to uses there newly learned abilities as shadow furys trigger here and there and non-lethal psionic storms casted and onslaughts channeled as everything went to hell as the losers pretended they are dead to simulate a real battlefield but without the blood.

"Raaaagh red templar we must defeat the blue nemesis to obtain victory" a zealot said as he lead the charge against the blue team but even they have the same idea.

"We cannot allow the red nemesis to win blue templar intercept them" another zealot said as they charged as well with incredible speed they crashed into the red team.

"Offff!?" a protoss sounded out as he was stabbed.

"Agh!?" another got hit by a charging zealot as they went flying.

"My leg!?" and another tripped and cause another to fall on his leg.

"WahhhhUgh!?" and finally another suplexed letting out a scream before hitting the ground( **A:** suplexes for the win but yeah there is going to be a lot).

Just as this was happening the phase smiths and the test pilots were passing by but when they saw this ongoing carnage they all thought of one word.

"Idiots" they said as they go back to what they are doing in which case is the continued testes on the new siege weapon to which will be called the imperator a weapon that can lay siege to enemies and provide protection on the frontlines.

Said imperator is already at the testing ground ready for a test drive through obstacles even though they already did this test many times already but are too careful to to let it pass as they started the test again.

* * *

 **Robotics bay**

The other phase smiths are here at the robotics bay working on the mecha that their executor suggested which is also revolutionary in a way due to some creatures being too big to deal with for normal zealots and lack of manpower to deal with the heavy lifting, it goes without saying that the other prototype gears were being worked on as well as some were even completed as well.

One being a exosuit that has huge arms with psi blades as claws and also one along the arm and over the elbow even the legs were bladed, it also has miniature thrusters at the hips to propel them along more armour and battery capacity increasing the shields durability and the number of psi blades a protoss can keep active at for a long duration and even if they don't have psi blades active the are equipped with physical blade to make up for it and if that was not enough they are also equipped with photon cannons that can can be fired from the palms of the arms, these vicious exosuit are called the enforcer being able to jump into enemy lines and destroy them with brutality of a monster but is a great asset for cryo tech as they can only be operated by protoss due to the exosuit being controlled using the nerve cords.

Another one was also developed using the nerve cords to control them being shoulder mounted weapon allowing warriors to bring ranged weapon to the battlefield with having to hold hold one only drawback was the lack of firepower but that is expected due to the size.

The other back equipment is a jetpack like who doesn't think to not get one as you can fly around like a badass, there is also a waist jump jet you get the message as that includes elbow and leg rockets.

"We need less part size here" a phase smith said indicating the black and silver suit on the bench has the wrong part size.

The suit is a stealth suit design for dark templars with more armour and using the weave that makes up the inner part of the suit it mask to the temperature and the outer weave with armour parts attached to places where movement will not be obstructed, also has cloak assisting and dampeners causing less distortion when moving also due to the dampeners the sounds are reduced making it less noticeable, overall this suit is a huge improvement making the already hard to notice dark templars even harder to detect heck the could even stand in a line of sight of a detecter and not get notice, so i know what you're all thinking yeah this is a literal ninja suit for protoss but why not they were already akin to a glass cannon when they don't have cloak on.

Okay now that we have the wearable equipment off the list now for weapons and first off the list are physical weapons yeah very underwhelming but psi blades are seriously something the protoss should not show off to the enemies as stated by Ionis so there are many of them forged but left in storage until someone picks them up.

Second weapons are guns no explanation needed(there are already vindicators so why not expand on that).

And the last weapons are bows and crossbows cause due to the protoss's abilities it does not need arrows removing the need for a quiver but instead has mode shifting to set what the shots do like explosion, stun, blind and pierce, with these functions along with making little to no noise makes it the best weapon in the hands of an assassin.

It goes without saying that the phase smiths are having fun just building and assembling these equipment even though most would think it's troublesome but goes without saying that this is helping a lot for upgrading some units, if you're wondering why they are enthusiastic they are building a mech.

* * *

 **Back at the battleground**

The war has escalated now they even brought vehicles to the fight along with freaking carriers like who would think to use that just for a friendly fight.

"To war!" Bob shouted as everyone's morales went up.

Oh now i know who god damn it, well it's not like it could get worse right.

"Intercept those muscle brains we must hold!" the opposing team leader said as tempests warped in.

….

Ughhhh why must you do this to me random templar i'm just a narrator, ok i give up let's hand mic to that overseer.

* * *

 **Frost cryo brood hive Broseer pov**

Ok let me introduce myself i'm Broseer yeah it is a clever name when you think about but it was stupid when i was called brolord but let us not talk about that and let us go down on our development ever since Isoclaw started his evolution, first off the artic strains were reinforced making the swarm immune to even the harshest cold but that's not all as all forms of attacks now form frost on foes causing frostbite when it accumulates and slows them down and due to this ice utility many tatics are now able to be realized.

Second advancement is the reclamation of the brood war strains thanks to Isoclaw that is by mutating a structure from a spawning pool that holds and replicate the strains giving what i mentioned before but this structure also allows for many other strains usually inaccessible like the brutalisk and omegalisk.

Third advancement is the ice that forms over units resulting in a makeshift shield that can absorb damage, if broken it burst into shards that cuts nearby foes and it can reform again after a few seconds from not taking any damage.

Four advancement are the changes to the defensive structures like the spine crawlers having their spine are replaced with a double edged blade along with a it now attacking in a sweeping motion damaging multiple foes and from this day onward this structure will be called the blade crawler, the spore crawler now fires a volatile projectile taken from scourge increasing damage and giving it a small blast radius.

Fifth advancement is something that would not call an advancement but we assimilated some of all the species giving many strains that can be used for the swarm but are not used yet and is awaiting Isoclaw's decision.

Final advancement is the heavy changes to the hydralisk line making hydralisk traverse many areas swiftly and silently along with their reduced lag time makes them faster to all stats, it goes without saying that the hunter killers are remade from this mutation with boosted speed and more power as they cripple the toughest of biggest species of fauna in one strike, the lurkers also has seen many changes being that they are now able to attack with spines even when unborrowed like it's counterpart the hydralisk but fires only one big spine at a time from a long distance and can move around underground but it is also able to launch itself at enemy forces from where it is borrowed or standing dealing extreme damage annihilating the lightly armoured forces while leaving those that survived crippled and open for attacks, the lurker also has larger and sharper claws that can shred light armor units but the lurker must be switched from ranged to melee to use the claws, these abnormal changes caused the lurkers to also receive a elite ranked subspecies like the hunter killer named the hunter revenant.

'Sigh' now that was a long list but hey it's better then some all over the place things that some people might do, so what's next wait you want to know the status of Isoclaw well he is doing fine although close to emerging yet hasn't showed any signs yet but is it just me or is the changes appearing on him as well?, ehhhh let's not think about it that way i can focus on managing the swarm but wait you want to know what he looks like well ok.

Isoclaw looks similar to the primal zerg pack leader Dehaka although taller by a metre than him and also has more armour and spikes, the arms are cover the tougher armour along with sharp talon like claws and kaiser blades protruding out of his elbow mid lower arm and next to the wrist also it seems like the smaller arms are able to hidden behind the armour plates by the armour opening to reveal a compartment for the small arms to rest in, the mouth is lined with rows of razor sharp teeth but the ones on the secondary mandibles are sharper and just by looking at it it looks like it is able to chomp off the head of a heavily armoured animal, the legs are developed in a digitalis form built solely for speed and power in mind to kick with force so great it might as well make somethings head go splat well but seriously it could using a zergling's leg coupled with huge size and high speed it can be a force to be reckoned with, the tails are very long with the middle one being longest and at each tip are blades that can slice any creature in half, the shoulders and hands are also equipped with spine shooters like why get close when you can shoot them from afar, oh did i forget to mention he has four eyes on his head while a few more are scattered on his body like are you trying to take my job Isoclaw you are not a overseer.

Well that's that now then let's go to what i'm working on.

* * *

 **Another part of the evolution chamber**

Entering a different part of the evolution chamber i float to a lone chrysalis in the center of the chamber.

"Now the time is right let's get on with this" i said to the evolution workers around the place.

"It shall be done" all of them replied is a insect-like voice that may creep out many as they get to work on the final adjustment.

You must be curious of what i'm doing, well let's just say that this is something i'm doing for myself and not by Isoclaw's orders.

The chrysalis opened up to reveal nothing in it but an empty husk.

"Now to for a class change" i thought as i move into the chrysalis that closes with me in it.

 **AN:** that's the end of this chapter of what is going on during the absences of the leaders but next chapter is going to be about the return of them and a start of multi universe travel.


	5. Chapter 5 the return

**AN:** so it begins with all its glory now let us see what will happen also here a chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: the return and the surprise**

Time has passed since the leaders started improving themselves now they have been stronger than what they have before during their absences their people have looked after the bases awaiting their return but their return would pit them against problems started by some things.

* * *

 **Sair forest**

In this forest covered in snow there is a place that is open and devoid of snow for those to use it for free time or sharpening their skills and due to there being a limited open space because of periods where the patches appears temporarily here and there but that period was made pointless cause of one being.

'Donnn''boom''bwoosh' sounds of explosions sounded out from a clearing as trees were mowed down to reveal a protoss covered in strange armour as he flies around the trees at high speed making him vanish when he dashes in a curve to dodge what was chasing him which is a homing energy blast multiple of them, after dodging the first blast he stops to deflect another one coming from the side causing a explosion from where that blast land as he boosted away from the other incoming blasts only to lure them in a straight line, mid-flight he cups his hands together before bringing it back as he charges a familiar blasts.

"kamehameHaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" the protoss shouted as he released the massive beam at the way smaller blasts.

The beam crashes through all the blasts making all of them blow up as the beam continued forward atomizing the trees in it's way before dissipating in the distance.

The lone protoss proceeded to land on the devastated forest looking at his handiwork and what he thought of it was.

"Yes i finally completed my training session" the lone protoss shouted raising his arms up high.

"And with this i'm probably as strong as a super saiyan but that imitation of the kamehameha needs work, ok now then time to take off this armour" the protoss continued as he started to remove his armour. (AN: yes i'm a fan of dragonball z)

When he removed it he threw it to the side and instead of just dropping normally it created a dust explosion due to the unnatural weight of them resulting in cracked craters where they landed.

"Now that's much better" the protoss revealing himself to be Ionis said as he stretches out from wearing that artificial gravity generator armour the entire time.

"So now it is time to go home" ionis said before warping back to the nexus.

* * *

 **Cryo tech base**

When he got out of warp what he saw literally threw his common sense of friendly fights out the window and into a fking volcano, yeah he just saw the ongoing war of red and blue templars going at it with a massive force against each with all their weapons set to stun with phase disruptors firing here and there creating mini craters with protoss in it in the highly popular internet meme yamcha death pose, it is a miracle that not a single protoss died despite the extreme intensity of the battle but yeah it was supposed to be a friendly battle so killing is not allowed.

"What in the world is going on!?" Ionis shouted gaining the attention of nearby onlookers overlooking the battlefield.

"Oh you're back executor just in time for stopping this small problem" a protoss wearing the new enforcer armour said as he raises his huge hands to wave to Ionis.

"You call this small this is a big problem!" Ionis said to the enforcer.

"Well they have been at it for like a year now so standards might have been changed during that period" the enforcer replied sounding like this has always happened.

"Why haven't you stopped this?" Ionis asked the enforcer causing him to ponder.

"Well now that you put it that way the reason is because the two armies are lead by higher ranking commanders so of course i can't stop this" the enforcer replied still sounding calm.

"Ok then i'm not going to ask anymore about that so all i have to do is stop this fight right" Ionis asked the enforcer again after giving up about asking what's going on.

"Yes but how will you catch both armies attention" the enforcer said.

"It's obvious doing something flashy" Ionis said as he launches himself in a burst of speed with aura covering him.

Once he reached the middle of the battlefield he prepared to fire a blast into the sky as he draws his hand back charging a orb in it before throwing it.

The thrown energy blast proceeded to blow up in a massive pulse that pushed everything back with both of the templar armies getting blown away from the blast and when it died down they look up to see their executor floating in to sky unfazed by the powerful blast.

"Executor!?" they all shouted as they saw their leader.

"Yes it's me and i order all of you to end this battle" Ionis said.

"But why we are still in a stalemate" one protoss said.

"I don't care just stop this battle, go back to your posts and wait for my orders" Ionis replied to the protoss who then do just that.

Soon the rest followed the first to the barracks to wait for orders and also play games cause being in stasis is boring.

"That takes care of that now let's go see Harox" Ionis said as he warps yet again to the correct destination this time.

* * *

 **Frost evolution chamber**

After lots of time has passed Isoclaw's chrysalis has become bigger than what it use to be as Isoclaw's new body is seen through the transparent membrane of the cocoon floating in the essence fluids that fills it, after a moment Isoclaw's body twitched.

A few seconds later the intervals of the twitches became shorter and shorter until the claws braced and the eyes opened with blue energy as the glow from Isoclaw's body grew in intensity causing cracks to the cocoon that only grew due to the pressure of the massive energy built up from within it and when it reached the breaking point a huge claw broke out of it before dragging across the cocoon breaking the rest of the it as Isoclaw released his energy blowing up the top of the evolution chamber as the pillar of pure energy rises beyond the very atmosphere with the clouds twisting around it.

When Isoclaw finished releasing the energy he dropped down on his feet as he rises with his new huge body.

'Yawn'"that was a good slumber" Isoclaw said stretching out like Ionis has but along with the spikes stretching out as well.

After stretching Isoclaw walked out of the evolution chambers that is now in tatters and seeing the damage he has caused he decided to use his mend on it restoring it's health to max and upon seeing this he was surprised.

"That is some power put into that healing ability that is usually for groups" Isoclaw said as he examines his body for abnormalities finding that some of his intended characteristics have been altered with the spine tails being replaced with blade tails, there three arm blades instead of one along his arms and there seems to be a visor to shield his eyes included as well.

"Ummm i didn't expect this" Isoclaw said after taking note of the changes but still feels as if he has missed something.

"Wait where is Broseer?" Isoclaw said feeling the absence of Broseer from the hivemind.

"He can't just disappear something must have happened" Isoclaw concluded intending to find out what have happen.

He went around the hive finding any leads but what he found instead are the new units including the hunter killers and hunter revenants.

"Hey do you know where Broseer went?" Isoclaw said to his units making them point back at the evolution chamber.

"Ok why haven't i thought of checking there" Isoclaw said making his units shrug their shoulders in the background.

But as Isoclaw made his way to the evolution chamber he heard a crack within it checking it to see a chrysalis, the cracks only growing as something within it pushes to get out and unable to hold the subject the chrysalis burst open to allow it's contents to drop.

The content reveals itself to be a girl in her teens with waist length brown hair but also with anime esque looks no she actually looks like she came out of the anime world but who is she and why is she here.

That is not the only thing to take note of as she has wings, arm and legs of the zerg but also the rest are human.

"what in the world have anime done to my zerg strains and why is there a girl here i don't remember going to human civilisation and kidnapping people and also where the heck is Broseer i have so many questions!?" Isoclaw shouted as the development of things are going to fast for him to process it.(AN: yeah i wonder about that)

During Isoclaw's shock and shouting the girl woke up stretches her body as she takes a look at herself only for tears to come out.

"It worked" the girl said as she went felt nostalgia with the body.

"What worked?" a deep angry voice said as the girl looked behind her only to see Isoclaw out of shock and now looking at her like she is a intruder.

"Uh oh" the girl said as she makes a break for it with Isoclaw not far behind.

Running out of the evolution chamber the passerby zerg watches as their leader chases a fellow zerg who is screaming around the base a few times before going a different route and going in circles again.

"You shall not escape!" isoclaw shouted as he persistently chase her.

"But i have not done anything!" the girl shouted back.

"No matter you can not run forever!" Isoclaw said as he swung his claws against the ground dragging it forward and creating a energy slash wave that curved to cut off the girl's route making her fall down from the sudden attack.

"Maybe i should have told those evolution workers to tell him" the girl said as she heard the loud stomps from behind her.

Turning her head again she is face to face with a angry Isoclaw again but this time he grabs her preventing any escape.

"I finally caught you intruder!" Isoclaw said as he held the scared girl in his grips.

"And if you try anything funny i'll crush you like a creep tumor" Isoclaw said to the girl making her nod frantically but she realized something making Isoclaw be on guard.

"Sorry for the trouble but i'm Broseer!" the girl shouted making Isoclaw show a shocked face and drops her before going back into shock. (AN: looks like we need to get to broseer's backstory fleshed out so find out later)

"How can this be she really is Broseer but where did she obtain human essence, how is Broseer a girl and what is Broseer?!" Isoclaw shout going into shock and denial of someone infiltrating his brood.

"This can't be happening!?" Isoclaw screamed into the sky releasing his power blowing away the unfortunate nearby units away in a comedic way of tumbling over.

"Oi!" a hunter revenant sounded out as if retorting when he was knocked over.

'If Isoclaw doesn't calm down does it mean that the brood is in chaos' Broseer thought as she sees the entire brood panicking as they run around the place even the queens are included among them despite them being the ones to manage them, the only ones trying to stop the chaos was the overlord and overseers. (AN: wow those are some good supply units)

'I must stop this wait i know how!' broseer thought as she made a run to a conveniently close and fresh dead animal that is being drained of blood using her claws she cut a massive slab of meat and place it on a stone heating it with her psionic abilities that is pretty limited as she started cooking the fatty meat. (AN: i know what you're thinking but yes she is a reincarnator and it is a dead give away but i'm no good at plot twists)

The smell of the cooking meat made the nearby zerg stop to look at what the person who started this is doing and saw her warming up the perfectly good meat until it became brown taking it off the stone the idiot then went into a sprint going into the direction of their leader Isoclaw who is releasing his power.

After miraculously dodged all of the airblast she jumps and shoved the big piece of meat into Isoclaw's mouth making him tumble down on his back surprising all of the surrounding zerg. (AN: the plot armour is strong in this one)

"Phew" Broseer let out a breath as she rubs her forehead even though there is no sweat with what she has done so far in her attempt to subdue Isoclaw.

But that short lived as Isoclaw got right back up with along with some munching noise from his mouth only stopping after shallowing it up and the one thing he says after regaining sanity is.

"Hey i know that i'm going crazy but can i have more?" is what he says making some tumble over from that request. (AN: oh god the anime is infecting the units)

"I will if you promise me not to go mad when thing like this happens" Broseer said.

"I promise Broseer" Isoclaw replied.

"Also can you stop calling me Broseer i'm not comfortable with that name when i have this body now" the girl said.

"Ok and what should i call you then" Isoclaw replied again slightly surprised.

"Call me ellie" the girl now named ellie said as thought of telling her leader about herself. (AN: incoming plot!)

* * *

 **Sair Harox's armoury**

When Ionis got out of warp he was outside in front of the armoury which belongs to Harox, making his way to the entrance it opens up for him to go through and after some walking around he found Harox at his desk looking at a blueprint.

"I've come to see you harox" Ionis said catching Harox's attention.

"Oh hello executor you're back but i feel as if you've gotten stronger" Harox said as he felt the massive dormant energy from Ionis.

"Yes i have indeed become stronger due to my training but enough about that is my armour ready?" Ionis said changing the subject to another.

"Yes executor we built the armour carefully and is ready to be picked up at anytime" Harox a armour that looks similar to alarak's armour but with obvious high templar parts and edges curved along with a floating ring at the back (same one as Artanis), a mantle that can cover the entire armour except the head and shoulder pads and a full plated helmet that even have armour along the nerve cord that end with a claw giving it a feel of a leader that stands out from the rest

"The armour you requested has a few features that you might need to know" Harox said.

"What are the features?" Ionis replied.

"The mantle can be infused with psionic energies making it able to block many attacks and can gain special effects but if the cloak gets in the way you can retract it and fold it at the back with built in system that allows you to fight in melee combat and also the armour has khaydarin crystals to expand your energy also the armour is made to not get in the way of movement" Harox explains in a way that is understandable.

"But what about the psi blades" Ionis said.

"Oh yeah we equipped those to the armour" Harox said.

"And i must say that you have a uniquely built psi blade" Harox continued.

"Even the other phase smiths are impressed" Harox stated referring to some blade nut smiths.

"Thanks for your opinion but can put on this armour" Ionis said prompting harox back to the task.

"Yes executor we will start right away" Harox replied.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Ionis is shown with the armour on but is making last minute adjustments to it to make it fit snugly on himself and done some calibration to make sure everything works just fine.

"This armour is great everything fits perfectly" Ionis said to Harox who is assisting on the calibration.

"Yes we designed the armour to perfectly fit on you and can make adjustment to changes in measurements" Harox replied.

After the final step to the suit up is complete Ionis unfolded the mantle making it cover his body except the shoulder pads and head.

"Well time for me to head out" Ionis said intending to test his new armour.

"En taro Adun executor and make sure you take it back to us in order to upgrade it" Harox said.

"i'll do that when i find some materials for it" Ionis replied before heading out of the armoury.

When Ionis reached the training ground for his test he saw some of his warriors already training themselves most notably the enforcers to make their movements more efficient when they claw away at groups of enemies while the zealots are doing whirlwind slash to do the same, the high templars are meditating in a circle with a phylon at the center of the circle and the dark templars are literally doing ninja training with their new set of armour

"It looks like everyone's doing fine" Ionis stated looking at such a scene.

"Well if they are doing what they want in their training i should do the same" Ionis said not wanting to be left out in trying new things.

"Time to test this armour" ionis looked at his hand that is gloved and covered before clenching it.

"but let's hope it works" ionis places two of his finger at his forehead thinking about reaching out to a certain other self.

When he detected his destination he triggered his power making himself disappear in a afterimage while leaving those watching shocked. (AN: yes he trained in instant transmission as well using trees and stick to get around)

Unknown for the two leaders a evil lurks in the dark within a world far from theirs with swords and magic and races that didn't exist on earth, residing in this world is a group consisting of 2 boys and 3 girls among them two of the girls sensed something and looked at the night sky to see nothing and as the continued to look at the sky the expressions turn to sadness as they thought of one thing.

"We hope you're safe Ellie" is what they thought before catching up to the rest of their group

* * *

 **AN:** well that's that for this chapter now we are getting plot and the reason for this acceleration is because it could take too long before they could get to different dimension or have no fights at all if the plot comes out very much later but here we are getting plot pushed back for time convenience but also for some action, now that i explain my reason for it are you guys surprised that Broseer is a reincarnator if no there is a little clue being that she is the only one of the zerg to respond in full sentences and have higher intelligence than normal zerg, now with that said and done wait until the next chapter explaining Ellie's backstory and where Ionis might appear in the Hive.


	6. Chapter 6 Ellie's background

**AN:** so it actually begin due to the delay by the mysterious reincarnator girl as she slowed down Isoclaw's progress but let's get back to it now that it can finally start.

 **Chapter 6: Ellie's backstory**

* * *

 **Frost: a few minutes before Ionis instant transmission**

In this desolate world of ice a hive resides among the inhabitants of this world but soon all of them were consumed but not without relocating them to different planets to make frost fully their home planet and in one particular hive lives the leader of the brood Isoclaw who has become extremely strong but what he is doing is not something expected.

"So Ellie you wanted a human body for what exactly" Isoclaw said to a girl in front of him.

"To save my important people that's why and also because it makes me feel like myself" the girl being Ellie now wearing something akin to a biosuit said back.

"But why a overlord when you could have become a queen" Isoclaw continued.

"It's not like i have any choice it was urgent for me when i heard the news of what was happening!" Ellie shouted back.

"Watch your tongue when you're speaking with me!" Isoclaw shouted making Ellie shrink back.

"Sorry it won't happen again" Ellie said as she does a dogeza to Isoclaw.

Seeing this Isoclaw was taken aback seeing her do a dogeza rather than bowing, he sighed at how he approach things in trying to gain information from a girl who probably has gone through many things already.

"It's ok i get it you can't calm down when something happened to you" Isoclaw reassure Ellie.

Ellie being reassured raised her face to show tears coming out and suddenly hugs Isoclaw by the leg as she began to cry loudly while get pat on the back by one of the smaller arms of Isoclaw.

"Why am i always useless if i had not let myself be dragged around they could have been saved as well!" Ellie shouted as she continued crying until it became sobbing.

After awhile Ellie finally stops crying now having a red face due to it being very embarrassing to be seen crying and hugging a friend's leg, Isoclaw looks at Ellie thinking about what he should do but it seems like Ellie decided something as she slaps her cheeks together.

"Ok i decided what i should do isoclaw onii-chan" Ellie said using a word that nobody expected.

"Wait onii-chan!?" just as expected even Isoclaw was surprise or in this matter shocked by the big brother title.

"Can i not call you onii-chan" Ellie asked being nervous of whether Isoclaw would refuse.

"Well it's not like a have a reason to refuse and you did went along with me in this life" Isoclaw gave his permission to get called onii-chan.

"Yay then i want to ask you to train me" Ellie cheered as she gained permission but asked another question that she actually wants.

"Well it's not like the brood can fall apart when i leave them for a bit so yeah i'll spend the time training you to become stronger" Isoclaw replied prompting Ellie to follow him.

But all of a sudden Isoclaw felt a tremendous energy signature at the nearby right next to them, without seeing what it was he grabbed Ellie and backflipped to create a dust cloud and to gain some distances from whatever appeared next to them deploying his claws to dive in and strike.

"Hey hey is this the greetings i get when i was just trying to get to you" but a psionic voice called out from within the smokescreen as it was blown away revealing the intruder being a protoss but a abnormally powerful one.

"But it has been a while and you finally woke up Isoclaw" the protoss continued as he brushed off the dust from his cloak.

Seeing who it was Isoclaw lowered his guard as he places Ellie back onto the ground who was light headed due to the maneuver Isoclaw made to gain distance.

"So you have learned to teleport of all things to reach me Ionis" Isoclaw said as he walked up to the protoss

"It's not teleport it's instant transmission" Ionis retorted.

"If it's that no wonder you got here" Isoclaw said understanding how Ionis got next to him in a instant.

"But did you really need to meet me in person though you can always use the soul link" Isoclaw said.

"Yes i could but to test myself i need a strong opponent and you just happen to be the strangest i know but think of this as your test as well because i see you have less time to test your body" Ionis stated challenging Isoclaw.

Ellie who got out of dazed watched the exchanged between the two but keeping her distance from Ionis as she felt the power that he holds which is very powerful it is to the point that she would die in a single blow from it but when she heard that they are challenging each other it made her become curious of what her onii-chan and the intruder can do.

Ellies thoughts were short lived as the two leaders began clashing as Isoclaw is spinning around to use that momentum to attack creating very powerful attacks but Ionis was counter attacking using his psionic abilities being that he forms a energy orb that is swung to intercept Isoclaw's attacks creating shockwaves from the force of the attack but he misses a leg mid kick and when Ionis saw that he didn't intercept a kick he stops it with a kick of his own reinforced with pisonic energy.

The kicks clashing made both of the leaders knocked back as they got up instantly showing how they have not taken any serious damage before charging at each other once again this time Ionis has folded back the cloak revealing his activated psi blade and Isoclaw bringing out his kaiser blades before clashing making the blades slide against each other creating sparks before they went to trying to hit each other by slashing at one another with Isoclaw spinning around to make use of his claws and arm blades and Ionis use his speed and power to block or parry those strikes before slash at Isoclaw but was stopped by one of the smaller arms.

They continued their exchanged until Ionis saw a opening being when Isoclaw swung his claw forward, putting more power into one of his psi blade it grew longer reaching the arm mid swing cutting the entire arm off as it went flying before crashing into the ground but that did not stop Isoclaw as he charge forward instead ramming Ionis using his shoulder with the remainder of the arm that was chopped sending Ionis flying back before landing roughly across the ground.

Back at Ellie when she saw the arm getting chopped off she was horrified that it may be permanent damage but was shocked to see Isoclaw attacking without minding it even as the bleeding stops almost instantly.

'Whoa they are so strong' Ellie thought as she watches the fight even though she winces at the arm getting chopped off part.

When Ionis got back up he brushed the dust off himself before unfolding the cloak signaling Isoclaw to cease his stance.

"That was a good fight although this is your first fight" Ionis said as Isoclaw picks up his severed arm.

"When it comes to fighting i have the memories needed to fight imprinted during my mutation" Isoclaw replied reattaching his arm together causing a few twitches before it clenches.

"So now that i tested what i came to test what about you" Ionis said walking closer.

"Yes now i know what to do fight properly" Isoclaw replied stretching the newly reattached arm. (AN: yeah i don't think anybody wouldn't do this when their limbs are reattached)

"Now then what do you have there" Ionis said looking at Ellie making her crouch down in her cover.

"She is a reincarnator and don't be mean to her" Isoclaw said.

"I won't be mean but did you even hear her story yet" Ionis said as he asked a question.

"Not yet i intended to wait until she is comfortable with talking about but-"

"I don't mind onii-chan!" Ellie said as she shot cutting off Isoclaw and surprising Ionis of what she said.

"Wait Onii-chan!?" Ionis said in shocked. (AN:yes the same line)

"Well i'm pretty much her big brother now that she appeared before me" Isoclaw said scratching his head.

"Seriously?" Ionis said as he understood why Isoclaw was called that.

"Hey i'm still here you know can i talk about my story yet" Ellie who is slightly forgotten said grabbing both of the leaders attention.

The two look at each other before nodding as they look back at Ellie "sure go right ahead".

 **Ellie's POV**

I got Onii-chan and the weird scary metal man with a cloak whos named Ionis to pay attention me give me some praise for this achievement but let's get on to why i'm getting their attention but i'm so nervous.

'No get your game up this is for my important people' i thought looking at me intently.

No it's not i'm this is embarrassing and it would be even more so if i don't start and looking at those two again they are waiting patiently for what i'm about to say.

So let's give them all i can tell them about myself and how i got here.

"Alright here is how my journey took me" i announced making the two pay more attention.

* * *

 **Flashback unknown location and time**

When i came to i was in a vast space with a ghostly body of a flame looking around there are two other ghostly flames apart from me.

"Eh where is this" i said in shock as i tried remembering what happened before i woke up in this place.

'Yes i remember that me and my Onee-chans took a bus to travel to the new school' i sad trying to remember more.

'But then something happened and the bus got hit by a truck then fell off the cliff' i finally i remembered the rest. (AN: oh look Truck-sama)

I died.

It can't be but what about my Onee-chans are they alright, are they crying due to me dying or did they also die like i did

"Ughhh" the two other ghost flames sounded out as if waking up, wait they might know what happened to my Onee-chans.

"Wait where is this what happened and where is every?!" one of the flame said as the other kept silent now time to ask.

"Excuse me do you know what happened to three girls close to each other and have similar appearance?" i asked as i feel as if the two flames are looking at me

"Ehhhhh Elie is you!" the talkative flame said revealing itself to be one of my two Onee-chans but.

"Ehhh Ayumi Onee-chan you are also here?!" i shouted

Ayumi Onee-chan is the eldest of us sisters but have a cheerful personality than myself who has talk much less loudly.

And that Onee-chan also died but what about-

"Oh Ellie" the other flame said cutting me off wait.

"It can't be not Runa Onee-chan as well!" i shouted again.

Runa Onee-chan is my older sister while younger than Ayumi Onee-chan and is more quiet and prefers talking less.

And she has also died that means that we're all dead from that crash!?, poor mom and dad they must be crying over us dying before we became adults, but wait why is it only us here isn't there supposed to be others.

But my shock was short lived as a giant shadow casted above me and my sisters, the shadow reveals itself to be a boy with messy white hair, have irises that is shifting in colour of a rainbow and wears a black suit. (AN: i got a bad feeling about this)

"Greetings girls welcome to my domain" the boy announced.

His domain that would mean that this vast empty place belongs to him.

"And i'm a god who resides in it" the boy revealing himself to be god said.

Wait god that means that he must be very powerful and being unable to move makes this situation more scary than it should be.

But then i felt a nudge to my side and turning to see that Ayumi is comforting me and trying to keep me safe.

"Now you're wondering what are you doing here exactly" the god said as he leans forward a bit.

Now that he mentions it what are we doing here but looking at those eyes i only see someone that looks like they've found a plaything, i got a bad feeling about this as i hid behind Ayumi.

"It's to be thrown into my world for my own amusement" god said shocking my sisters.

"Wait wait we did not agree to any of this!" Ayumi shouted after hearing what that god will do to us even Runa is nodding in agreement to Ayumi.

"It matters not whether you agree or not i always get what i want and you mortals should just listen to all of my orders" that god said further shocking us.

"And when you i'm done watching you struggle in my world i will take you myself a break you by making you all my concubines" he continued making us tremble from the shock that is more than possible.

"You can't be serious you will never get away with this!" Ayumi shouted in anger at the god.

"Yes never get away" even Runa said something to go along with Ayumi.

My Onee-chans are so brave but what will i do im so scared that we will be destroyed that i can't move.

"Hahahahaha try as you will you will never touch me even if you got powers" the god said mock us.

What he said was true as me and my sisters are born with special powers Ayumi being able to use many types fire that can destroy lots of things, Runa being able to manipulate many types of metal and me i have power over mind powers making me move boxes with my mind and compared to to what my sisters can do my one is useless.

But even when my sisters and very strong they are also afraid as they are shaking from facing someone so powerful like god

"Now let us begin your torture session" the god said reaching his hands towards us as we did not do anything.

But all of a sudden something broke through into this vast empty place with light shining through the hole that was made.

"God Astaron you will not get away from this!" the figure that entered this place said before landing out of the light.

The figure wears a full body armour but the appearance shows him to be close to human but the two glowing dot from the visor shows he is different.

"Oh look at what my hobbies brought forth" the said god unconcerned

"This has to stop with your playing with souls and abusing your status as god of the world" the armour guy said.

"Yeah you always say that but what can you do you have little to no influence even if you are a fellow god" the god said shocking me and my sisters again from the armour guy's identity.

What there is another Kami-sama here but what is he doing?!.

"Even so it doesn't mean that i would sit be and let you do this" the armoured god said he looks a us before charging at the other god.

"What!?" the god said not expecting to be attacked as he was tackled.

The armoured god then grappled onto him before turning to us and yell "RUN!".

My sisters did not need to know what else to do as the headed to the hole made by the armoured god that turned into something akin to a wormhole with other flames in it, but i remained where i am because i'm scared and because of that i can't move.

After they reached the portal it was then that my sisters realized that i was not with them as they attempt to get back but they were pulled into the portal as it became unstable from the gods clashing before closing leaving the hole the armoured god made.

The fact that i was frozen did not go unnoticed as the god kicks the armoured god away before rushing to grab me but was kicked at the back of the head by the armoured god causing him to fall and using him as a elevation the armoured god jumped off the gods head in a dive as he grabs me and rolls up to run towards the slowly closing hole.

"Grrrr do you think you can take me lightly let me show you my awesome power!" the god said as he fired a blast of darkness that was so fast that the armoured god didn't have enough time to dodge as the darkness engulfs him and me.

The moment the darkness touched me all i feel was pain that increases the more i stay in it and i was about to lose conscience but the armoured god sent out a power of his own as he blasted his back launching him through the barely open hole with the god behind us looking at us in shock before he disappear from the hole closing.

Seeing that the hole has closed the armoured god quickly made a portal as he walks into it leading me and him to appear in a small place with a small plot of land and a decorated small house on a pillar with stairs lead to it.

But the armoured god went to the nearby table and placed me there before sitting tiredly on the chair as he groans probably from pain before taking off his helmet.

It was then i was surprised that the armoured god was a armoured goddess as her blond hair flowed out of her helmet and a face although a have scratches is very beautiful.

"Ughhh that guy's powers still hurt a lot" the goddess groaned and said as she now sound more like a girl.

"Ok now then i know you are still awake" the goddess said as she turned to me.

"You know i'm awake" i replied.

"Yes i know because your glow would be more dim if you were knocked out" she replied.

"But i got very terrible news for you" she continued as she emphasize the news to me.

"W-what was the t-terrible n-news?" i stuttered as i asked my question.

"Because of that bastard you have receive damage to a part of your soul that are usually for a humanoid form" she said with a grim face.

"And t-the means" i asked again.

"You cannot be reborn into a human or for this matter anything that is humanoid or have a similar body shape" she replied now looking away in sadness.

"That means i cannot be a human!?" i shouted making her nod.

"Yes that part was damaged and i already reincarnated your sisters but they will have a body close to human but you will not be able to"

"That mean i cannot meet my sisters without being recognised!?" i shouted again as sadness creeped in.

"This can't be" i said

I would be unable to meet my sisters in a recognizable body and i will be a animal or a monster that will be killed on sight.

The goddess caressed me to calm me down as i cried in her hands that lasted for a while but was able to calm down when she soothed me, getting the feeling that she has something to say i look up at her.

"Now that you have calmed down i'll tell you that i will find a way for you to have human-like body" the goddess said making me excited from hearing it.

"But you must wait here with me as i try to find that solution" she continued making me feel down from it not being right now.

"Well it looks like we might be seeing each other a lot so can i ask your name for when we chat" the goddess said she gives the go ahead for my introduction.

"Hai my name is Ellie" i replied.

"Ellie that is a good name now for me my name is Serena let's get along" the goddess said as she smiled.

"Hai" i replied to Serena as she takes me to her house.

* * *

 **Omake**

When the two leaders are listening to Ellie the surrounding zerg goes back to their own business while the queens watch them.

"What a day right" one queen said.

"IKR it is so exhausting" another said

"Well could be worse than a protoss appearing out of nowhere right" yet another said.

"Well you are right" the first queen said as they walked away from the two leaders

But unknown to them they have left the meat carcass on the creep which got dissolved and absorbed without leaving any trace. ( **AN:** i think that is going back to bite them some day)

* * *

 **AN:** well that is it for this chapter with the next concluding Ellie's backstory now it is revealed that the enemy is a god what will happen next.

 **Unit info or upgrades**

 **Cryo tech**

imperator : protoss solution to a siege weapon using the terran siege tanks and a immortal as a base making one of the most armoured and biggest walker that is operable by protoss pilots it even has the iconic transformation between modes.

Upgraded zealots: zealots have a boost in speed and power as they rush into battle with force that they cut down many even using their new jumpkit to blade dive into enemy forces or instantly cut down multiple enemies.

sentry's : the sentry now uses the shield battery technology to restore shields and and have all other abilities that a energizer have, it can even go into warp mode to create a power field but the addition of these abilities needed more space so the weapon system was removed in favour of energy storage and ability modules .

Enforcer: zealots who has adapted the fighting style of a beast with huge gauntlets that have big clawed fingers and phase disruptors at the palms it also has blades at the legs and shoulders as well with a plasma thruster at the back to make them faster than normal zealots, the are a dangerous force to be reckoned with as they are heavily armoured while highly agile by jumping around while slashing at their foes with their mighty claws of psi blades.

Upgraded dark templar/mist guard: the dark templar who were already deady has become even more deadly and more undetectable as they are now equipped with physical weapons that can channeled with void energy and a new suit that enhances camouflage and also allows blink and the ability to release mist to blind enemies and boost allie's attacks

Upgraded colossus :the colossi weakness to air units have been solved by modifying the targeting system and weapon to be able to fire smaller but numerous thermal lances able to attack and intercept at the same time also the new coolant and heat system allows the lances to fire for longer and the ability to release the heat below it to burn enemies, this war construct has now become even more deadly

Upgraded phoenix: the phoenix now has the ability to attack ground forces by changing the targeting and anti-gravity system making the secondary gravity system null but it is now replaced with the new photon missile module allowing carpet bombing and quick elimination of anti-air or high profile targets.

Upgrade carrier: the carrier now have photon cannons and thermal lances added to it's arsenal allowing more methods of attack it is also equipped with a system that allows the purifier beam to be fired in a smaller blast similar to terran battlecruisers.


	7. Chapter 7 time for action

**AN:** here is the this times chapter so here you go, if you're wondering why this chapter was very late it is because of school and the fact i got into trouble by my parents and ignore this note anyway also i'm BACK

 **Chapter 7: time for action**

Years have passed after my encounter with the evil god and now i am staying at Serena's place chatting with her the entire time as she is happy to have someone who she can talk to who doesn't go into full panic from her presence but now she has me to talk things out and complaining about the evil gods actions and how he is making the world more evil even now she is talking about it.

"I still cannot tolerate his actions that he calls amusement!" Serena shouted as her eyes glowed ominously.

"Ah Serena i understand you since you already talked about it" I replied noting the fact that she has repeated this topic many times during my stay.

"Oh sorry i always forget that grudges can make me forget things sometimes" Serena said knocking her head with her tongue stuck out.

I get the feeling that she is playing with me but with all the things that have happened involving the evil god this is probably her way of coping with the situation.

What i mean by situation it is the fact that the people on Serena's small part of the world is being tormented by the evil god's people saying that it is for justice and that they do not have the right to live, when i saw what they did from here i felt the urge to puke even when i did not have a body, but as the massacre continued i got used to it but still feel bad about those who died but i must be strong or else i will not be able to help anyone and live with myself.

"Are you alright Ellie" Serena asked with a worried face.

"It's ok" I reassured her even though i already said this many times she always believes me like i am the only one who she trusted most.

Serena smiled as she goes back to doing her duties and my request which is about my sisters and where they are and how are they but nothing has been found so far so i was afraid of what might happen to them but if they are out there i wish they can live safely.

* * *

 **A few months later**

Time went by as i stayed in Serena's domain talking with Serena herself or wondering around the domain but as one would think how did i not feel bored well i just like running around but i have no legs so it's flying and the feeling of the wind from moving around feels nice so i enjoyed every bit of my stay here but.

"Ellie Ellie!" Serena shouted for me while running all over the place.

"Yeah what is it Serena" I answered going to her making her head my way.

"It is very bad Ellie it is your sisters" Serena said while looking at me but what she said struck me.

"M-my sisters what happened!" I asked Serena.

"They are in a role destined to go into battle!" Serena answered my question.

"What!?" I screamed at this point it became a discussion.

What came out from the discussion was the fact that one of my big sister Ayumi Onee-chan has become the hero while Runa Onee-chan has become the demon king. ( **AN:** literally a cliche setting)

Yes i know right it is just like out of a light novel. ( **AN:** yeah wait what)

How that is bad it is because they will be forced to go into battle with the evil god's people and monsters who are more numerous than Serena's fighting force all together, i also heard that they have lots of weapons blessed by the evil god himself equipped by their high ranking officers and from what i heard they are very dangerous.

The fact that my sisters are going to fight them makes it worse as they could die again and go back to the evil god also Serena will be unable to do anything about it due to the evil god strengthening his boundary and the injuries got from the last break in.

"What are we gonna do!" I shouted unable to keep myself calm.

"I've made several plans just in case something like this happened but because of this problem we are now down to only one" Serena answered with a serious expression.

"What is it that one plan" I said wanting to know which was it.

"It is a plan that i never wanted to to do even when it could help the world a lot from the evil god's power and his army" Serena said with a sad face.

"Tell me i will do anything" i replied.

"It is to reincarnate you even when you are unable to have a human-like form but can become a very powerful being that is able to match the demon king and heroes" Serena answered.

It came as a shock but i got over it due to what she said about being able to match those who held great power and are able to decimate armies with said power.

"The process includes going to a place outside of this world's territory called the grand circle of reincarnation which resides in a different plane of existence from there i would sneak you into someone's reincarnation line adding yourself into it" Serena explained the plan in detail.

.

.

.

"What?!" i screamed in surprise.

"Yeah i know you are surprised but the main problem is that the grand reincarnation circle is managed by many gods and at the top the supreme reincarnation god who is considered above gods just by getting caught by them will probably become a big problem as many of them can erase us with a snap of a finger" Serena continued with a even bigger bombshell.

.

.

.

"I'm just gonna pretend i never heard that" i said denying what i've heard.

"What no you must know or else you might do something stupid!?" Serena retorted to my comment. ( **AN:** yeah you can't just ignore that)

Serena: yes ikr ( **AN:** what the heck where's my fourth wall!?)

"Hai i will" i replied ignoring the fourth wall being breached.

"Ok now then let's get to it" Serena said as she goes around collecting things to use for something.

* * *

 **A while later**

It seems like Serena was actually gathering things to create a magic circle with extremely powerful magic ingredients to be able to penetrate through to the lowest area where we can get me into the reincarnation stream, right now i'm listening to Serena who's just about done.

"After i drop you off i would be automatically sent back to cover my steps" Serena finished explaining puffing her chest thinking her plan was the best.

"Wouldn't there be patrols around there" i asked wondering why head at that particular area

"No there will be no patrols when we depart due to their own problems and the fact that it is easier to blend in" Serena explained

"No no but won't they detect you anyway" i said

"That is if they pay attention to intruders who have no ill intent" Serena said.

"Ill intent?" i asked.

"Yes if the intent was to attack the place they will know right away and with that let's get to the plan" Serena exclaimed raising her hand up

And so the plan started with the magic circle completed we are then sent through a wormhole which makes things look weird like when Serena's head was suddenly bigger while the rest of her body was smaller which made me laugh like how could i not she looked ridiculous but that got me flicked by her who has a vein popping out, Upon reaching the end we were thrown thrown forward onto the ground.

""Waaaaaah!"" both of us screamed before hitting the ground.

Getting up we saw where we ended up on which is a very cosmic-like with the floor being made up of energy and below us is a whirlpool of pale flames like me which means they are souls like me and there are alot of people working on desks talking to people and also Serena was currently showing a shocked face wait why are you shocked.

"This can't be we are suppose to be on the lowest layer why are at the top" she said.

"Wait the top as in the place where we are not supposed to go due to the owner!" i shouted now knowing why Serena is shocking getting the attention of some of the people here.

"Hey are they suppose to be here?" asked one.

"Naw how could they" the other said unconcerned

"Well they appeared out of a portal so there really is something new every year" another said while fiddling with his god pen.

"Yeah but seriously why are they here?" the first guy asked again causing his colleagues to shrug his shoulders.

"It's because i brought them" a booming voice called out.

When everyone look to see who said that we only see empty space with only stars there and no one ever present but then a loud boom was made as a unrealistically massive figure rose from below the edge towering over everything including a mountain by many times and the entire body looks just like a galaxy being that there is stars in his transparent body which has a clear outline of light, with this i think i should call him star man.

"You think that i was neglecting my circle's security think again i will always be vigilant of intruders" the star man said leaning towards us.

"""supreme reincarnation god!""" all of the people present aside from me and Serena exclaimed before prostrating towards the massive person.

Wait he is the supreme reincarnation god the one who can one-sidedly annihilate gods as strong as the evil god with nothing but a single flick, Just his appearance and size makes him scary but the presence he is leaking makes him even more terrifying freezing us in place. ( **AN:** yeah welcome to the bs power of creators)

"You dare trespass into my reincarnation cycle" the supreme reincarnation god said with a dull flash from his body making translucent chains appear from the ground immobilizing Serena making her let go of me.

"Ellie!" Serna shouted struggling to break the chains holding her.

My dropped soul rolled towards the edge of the platform only to fall on to the supreme reincarnation god's hand making him bring me up closer to him.

"What's this a damaged soul?" the supreme reincarnation god said examining me.

"What you know that i'm damaged?" i asked

"Yes i do it comes natural to me who has done this since the beginning" he replied.

"Then you must know how i was damaged?" i asked more strongly causing myself to shift forward

"Yes the damage seems to be soul burn a troublesome thing that damaged many other souls i've seen" he replied before continuing "tell me what you know about what happened to you".

"EH?!" Serena let out a surprised sound when she heard what the supreme reincarnation god said.

At this point the talk depends on me, now i told him about what happened like how i died, how myself and my sisters were abducted by a evil god and my rescue by Serena with a bit about how the evil god overpowered her and all this is said without a single lie.

"And that's everything i know" i concluded

Looking at the supreme reincarnation god he is holding his head with one hand while mumbling and i think i heard something i shouldn't hear like swearing. Where's my swear jar?.

"So you literally just got abducted by some cliche villain-like evil god" the supreme reincarnation god said.

"Yes" i replied think that he understands what i'm conveying. ( **AN:** no you are basically digging someone's grave)

"Ok now i understand now let's put the name of this god from this goddess's memory onto my list" he said before proceeding to write the name of the evil god to which is Menocha on a blacklist but the disturbing part is what is next to the title in brackets there are these words "of those who are going to die" ( **AN:** yeah if there is someone who lives long they would have this ominous list as well).

"Now then where were we oh wait it is allowing you to obtain a humanoid form through a loophole" said the supreme reincarnation god as he searched through his recent list of people he sent off "oh here is someone i know who can take you"

Picking up a pen he wrote something down on the list next to one name, But when i try to see which one it is it was censored.

"Huh why is that name censored?" i asked.

"Well let's just say that a certain someone asked this of me to do so" he replied

"What why?!" i asked thinking it is another bad god.

"Well if a creator requested it it will be granted that's just how it is but don't worry he is not bad"

"How can you be sure" Serena spoke up when he mentioned it

"Because i've met the person himself"

Just when he said that a flash of light appeared behind us revealing it to be a portal that leads into the soul stream.

"Ok here is your exit" he said as he pointed towards it.

"Wait you can't just do wh-" Serena was cut off by her mouth being zipped up.

"I'm just doing my job" he replied signing some papers.

"But what will happen to Ellie!" Serena exclaimed breaking the spell cast on her.

"It's okay Serena!" i shouted for Serena to stop "i've made my choice this is how it should be".

"No it's not Ellie we could find another way" Serena said

"There is no other way" i said with impatience "if there were i wouldn't have taken it because i have to make it to my sisters in time".

"No way" Serena said.

Yes there was no other way faster than this even if i happen to be with a bad guy i would escape and find my sisters

"Are you done with your dramatic moment because there are more souls waiting in line which is growing as of now" the supreme reincarnation god said as he looks a whole line of wisps.

"Oh right!" i exclaimed as i moved towards the portal before stopping when i felt like he was trying to tell me something "i've been feeling as if you're trying to tell me something".

Apparently i was right seeing him shift a bit with his hand on his chin

"yeah i was thinking about it but let's just leave you to find out yourself once you go through". He replied not even thinking that it is out of place "but you might not like it"

"Why do i feel like some bad and good will happen"

He ignores my reaction "don't think about it that much just go while i deal with your companion"

I nodded as i went through the portal changing my entire surroundings in streaks of light like something from a movie with laser swords ( **AN:** star wars)

When i came to i was floating no literally floating.

"What is this"

While i was asking myself i then looked at my own appearance which i can only see arms and crab like legs because i can't move my head that much and to my horrors i realised i was reborn as some floating crab monster.

When i screamed there was only this sound"Blub blub blub?!"

* * *

 **Present frost 3rd POV**

"And that's how i arrived and met Isoclaw Onii-chan" Ellie finished as she stuck out her chest

Ionis looked at Ellie while crossing his arms "Wow that is pretty much weird way to come here".

"I know right but luckily i was able to know what to do here just by listening to Isoclaw Onii-chan" Ellie got sparkles in her eyes as she continued.

"So you know what the zerg is right" Ionis asked looking at the cyro brood who are minding their own business.

"Yes they are mini kaiju aliens!" Ellie shouted excitedly making Isoclaw who was listening facepalm at how he didn't teach her anything.

"Well you are not wrong though that is not very true" Ionis stated pointing at the zerg structures.

"They are organisms that evolve and adapt at a fast rate but it is a different case when they consume a different creature to which they change at a extremely fast rate that it is impossible to others but very easy for zerg" Ionis explained looking at a shocked Ellie "even though the zerg have this advantage they are unable to hold all DNA within themselves that's why they have the structures you see around here"

"Is that so" Ellie said quietly before shaking up to which she let go of sanity "OH MY GOD?!".( **AN:** well that's a info dump)

* * *

 **Grand reincarnation circle**

"Are you sure about this" a god said to SRG who is currently fiddling with a check box. (if you're wondering about the name it is because it is too long but you know who it is already)

"Yeah as much as i want to erase the evil god myself i have a job to do" SRG said as he finished checking the last box "now this should do it"

The god crosses his arms"So what's the list for" he asked curiously "you have been spending time on it which is what you don't usually do".

"Kukuku this list is something that will cause massive chaos across the entire multiverse if sent to a certain someone" SRG said as if ending the world.

'Oh no not this again' the god thought annoyed 'but who will he send it to'.

"Seeing as ' **that** ' creator is available and is the one who sent a certain someone let's send it to him" SRG announced causing a massive uproar across the entire dimension.

* * *

Who is **that** creator you ask well it's me DIO no LOL it's just me Isolono the author of this story, why is everyone going crazy about me or something like that well it is because unlike other creators i don't follow the rules and can do anything like that time i literally erased an entire universe just by thinking, unfairly OP you say well i do think so as well but it's not like i interfered much anyway that being said this is something i will do to accelerate the plot, check the bottom to see what that includes now let's get back to those two and get that list shall we.

* * *

*ping*

Just like that the list in SRG's hand disappeared "oh". ( **isolono: hah got it** )

The random god who saw that was panicking "oh my creator we're dooooooomed?!" he shouted making all the newbies in the area get up to run around in circles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all screamed out while running for their lives.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES?!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY?!"

"EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES?!"

"Lol noobs these days" a veteran reincarnation god said as he watch the carnage go down.

"Can you blame them they are told about specific creators and those with ' **that** ' before their names are so ridiculously overpowered that they can destroy and create universes on whim" another said recalling his early employment "even so nobody knows which one".( **isolono:** well no sh*t)

"Guys let's get back to work and ignore these newbies we got deadlines to meet!" a macho god said as he got to work while having a fiery aura around him.

"Whatever i need something to get these noobs off my mind" the veteran said as he works in silence despite the screaming surroundings.( **isolono:** just like my classroom)

Back to SRG he is currently looking all around with all but one thought 'what have i unleash?'.( **isolono:** you're about to find out)

* * *

 **Random part of space don't ask**

Narrator: Space it is empty like it always is with endless possible encounters with many things and wait what's this.

And portal opens up resulting in a crack.

Narrator: what the heck is that!

Something came out of the portal at warp speed before splitting into two and heading to their destination leaving the random narrator in the dust.

Narrator: what just happened?

* * *

 **Frost**

Awhile has passed and Ellie has calmed down from her shock about zerg being a nightmare space flesh eating cockroaches and yes this is what she thinks about it now.

"Wow now i think that i know much more now" Ellie said with a big grin.

"For someone like you to smile after all that makes me think that you are too happy" Ionis said pointing at Ellie.

Ellie who thinks that was a praise giggled while scratching the back of her neck"hehehe thanks".

"I'm not praising you" Ionis said deadpan before noticing Isoclaw inching closer to whisper to him.

"Just give up the anime logic is strong when it comes to her" Isoclaw whispered before getting back to the side.

'Now that is stupid' ionis thought before cursing that logic in his head.

"So Ellie how are you supposed to get to that world you are talking about" Isoclaw asked Ellie about the main topic which did not get mentioned.

Ellie froze up at that question making Isoclaw facepalm again from seeing that there is no way to get to that world to begin with which makes getting to that world impossible.

"You can't be serious" Ionis said getting a headache.

"Well let's just think about how we can open up a portal to get there" Isoclaw said before thinking

Suddenly a pressure is felt by both Isoclaw and Ionis before they look up to see shining meteors heading towards them.

'What the!?' they both thought as isoclaw grabbed and threw Ellie away before both of them jumped away from the area the meteors will land at, but that is if those were normal meteors.

The meteors changed their trajectory like homing missiles towards their targets who are very surprised by this although it is hard to tell because of their armour and lack of facial muscles to show it.

"Impossible what the heck are those meteo-!?" they didn't finish their lines as they were caught up by the meteors blowing them up in a big display of massive mushroom clouds which swept away Ellie and many other unlucky zerg near the explosion.

"Onii-chan!?" Ellie screamed when she got up and realized what happened.

"No no Onii-chan" she screamed as she started running towards where the two leaders are, leaving the dumbfounded zerg behind who couldn't react to the situation.

When she got to the impact zone there was only craters where they should be, realizing they are gone she does what she can do.

She screamed

* * *

 **AN/isolono:** that's it for this chapter and that was expected when i sent the care package welp can't do anything about that so here the list of things.

 **Package**

Dimensional travel

Advanced combat techniques

Revelation

Info update

Soul material growth

Full body control

energy regeneration

 **Zerg changes**

Drones - who knew drones can be annoying to attackers because they now have smoke screen and ink cloud in its body and instincts now which triggers upon being attacked if that was not enough they now have piston powered claws from a mantis shrimp effectively one shotting any solid thing

Zerglings - their wings became sharp as blades due to the heavy air in the environment requiring more effort to cut through giving this adaptation which also gives it more ways to attack without stopping or slowing down

Roaches - roaches became more tanky thanks to the simple yet effective nitrogenic ice sac allowing it to cover itself in ice armour, it has also used the ice sac to extend its reach of it's blades

Hydralisk - they are made more aggressive with their tails made faster along with their spines being able to split up and bounce effectively shredding everything they fire at if they didn't get pierced by them which is very effective against mechanical, they also have affinity for stealth and crowd control by creating mist that renders them invisible while buffing themselves ,finally but not least hunter killers are back with even more spines everywhere.

Lurker - so now they have more spikes on them making them create three spine trails than one along with ridiculous new attacks like leaping on enemies, launching themselves out of their burrows, fire spines around them and becoming a pinball of death and also did i forget to mention that they have a stronger variant called the hunter revenant.

Mutalisk - now with four wings and the ability to literally air strike from a farther distance

Corruptors - able to generate ice armor

Infestor - the slime trail they leave behind now have fungal growth

Guardians and devourers - bio build up charges for their main attacks making them fire a bigger projectile that does more damage

Scourge - able to attack both air and ground units

Banelings - hunter strain in addition to a new unit called freezelings which are banelings filled with nitrogenic liquid freezing all things in the blast along with slowing survivors and leaving a spike field of ice which the cryo brood is immune to.

Ultralisk - they gain more speed when they keep moving but the moment they clash with something they unleash a devastating attack

Spine crawler - renamed as blade crawler due to the loss of its spine which is replaced with a blade able to slice multiple units with swiping movements.


	8. Chapter 8 arrival

**AN:** at this point the story is about to be a mess due to the pace increasing but i'll try to make it as easy to understand with summaries of what happened while trying to add plot focused scenes

 **Chapter 8: arrival**

A long time have passed since the incident that caused Isoclaw and Ionis to disppear leaving Ellie as a sobbing mess due to a trauma she didn't realized she had but soon knew it is probably from losing her parents and sisters in an instant that went too fast for her to process.

She was able to cope thanks to evolution workers and zerg that she made friends with and also a recently metamorphosed zerg who is the new Broseer who resides at the center of the hive looking like a split image of the overmind himself aside from the appendages having eyes at the ends and around the sides of the tendrils and also covered in ice that acts like armor.

Soon after recovering she went over to the new Broseer mk2 to ask him to find a way to a get to the world where her sisters are, but since there is no convenient name to speak of it is called fantasia by Broseer.( **Isolono:** i swear he would offend many with his naming sense)

Now Ellie, broseer and the other zerg higher ups have gathered at the hive to discussed their findings.

"So what have we've got now" Ellie asked looking at Broseer due to something odd that being his tendril barely fitting through the hive entrance well not like he cares but it looks uncomfortable from the outside.

"Well the good news from me is that i figured out how to get to fantasia by using all my brain matter to process how to and where" Broseer responded through telepathy turning his armored eyeball on his tendrils around to look back at her causing her to be irked a bit.( **Isolono:** who wouldn't he is basically colossal in size)

"The problem is that we can only send a few of us there" he continued making Ellie shocked at how little that is.

"Teleportation method can only send small zerg units as any larger unit will consume more energy to transport leaving even less to send more" the evolution master stated.

This evolution master in particular is name Albert just because Ellie feels like she is going to go crazy from hearing zerg names throughout her entire life, he looks just like abather aside from his color scheme being white skin and blue sacs.

"That is to be expected one does not simply send something over by teleportation" a queen who looks very different from regular queens said as if that was obvious "not like we have any other way tho".

This queen is haru because of the same reason as the evolution master, her upper body looks entirely human probably using the strains taken from Ellie herself although she is seen floating as well due to the brood war queen strain mixed along her swarm queen strain, her human appearance has pale skin, white waist length hair and blue eyes along with a medium sized chest ( **Isolono:** basically need to add how they look like so you don't get confused from random mentions of traits later on)

"Yes there is no other choice" Albert replied causing the last of Ellie's hope of sending more overlords, why overlords well she kind of taken a liking to them due to being one herself previously although she seems too calm when she was one.

Ellie once again slap her cheeks to snap herself off of depressing thoughts and think of other things like what is being discussed right now.

"You have been doing that for awhile now is that a habit" Broseer asked when he noticed what Ellie did.

"Huh oh that well that is to snap me out of my thoughts" Ellie responded.

"So that is not due to you being japanese" Broseer continued shocking Ellie.

"How?!" she shouted which is obvious why as she didn't say where she came from and only tell only a few things while revealing the fact that she is a reincarnator so when she is told something from earth it will shock her "are you a reincarnator as well?!".

"No but these memories imprinted into my mind came from Isoclaw himself but because he is gone i can't exactly tell who is a reincarnator without some kind of habit not found with zerg" Broseer answered.

"No way" she whispered realizing that the only one who got information about reincarnators is gone but does not realize that Isoclaw is one. ( **Isolono:** yep the missing info situation)

The meeting concluded that the teleportation method that is flawed is the only way making Broseer and any large zerg units aside from a single overlord with drones along with Ellie to go to Fantasia.

"Ugh still a bad name" someone commented though it was not known who.

* * *

At a certain part of the hive there is a fleshy platform with a formation like style but it is kind of obvious what it is yes it is the teleporter (totally did not steal from a fellow bio alien) and how it is made is by using the biomass to create the structure while using the bloodstream as a circuit to power whatever makes the teleportation work.

Currently there is a overlord at the middle of said platform with it's passengers inside it's ventral sac which is ready to deploy at any moment

"We're set to go along with the teleportation boss" a evolution worker said look through the platform's state.

"Then we can start at any time " another evolution worker said checking a different part.

"We're good to go" another said "energy flow norminal".

"Are you sure this will work" Ellie said from within a ventral sac.

"Yes i'm sure it will work" Albert replied before looking around the clearly untested teleporter "...maybe"

"You said a maybe right i heard that?!" Ellie exclaimed while the drones with her seems very chill despite their positions.

"Let's start the operation" Everyone said as they started pumping energy into the platform.

"Wait i have not got my answer yet?!" Ellie shouted to the workers but ended up being ignored instead.

"Oh right hit it!" Albert ordered the workers to send them off just because he wants to get this problem out of the way so he can go do other things.

"Yes Boss!" the evolution workers said before doing as they're told.

"Hey wai-?!" Ellie didn't get to finish her line as she along with the overlord and drones disappeared in a flash of light seen in those common in summoning.

"What do you know it actually works" Albert said as he orders everyone to go back to hive maintenance well not like it needs it but oh well bygones be bygones though he seems to be forgetting something.

* * *

 **Fantasia ...ugh still a bad name due to how obvious it is**

The plains just a place with lots of grass and lack of trees like really when you see plains there is barely any trees well now that i think about it, it wouldn't be called a plain if there were more trees, well now we're getting off topic where were we the plains contain many animals who are minding their own business until they felt something off.

'What's that' they all thought in unison.

It's obvious what it is as a flash of light appeared above their vicinity blinding them by the sudden brightness of something out of the norm of them world's residents like when the heck did something teleport to them rather than the other way around and yes this is bashing the summoning magic.

When the light dispersed an entity remain which looks like a gigantic insect like balloon thingy with giant arms that looks like they could crush skulls, the answer is an overlord which is everything except the skull crushing part.

And that overlord holds within it's ventral sacs are it's passengers which consist of Ellie and 7 drones, it then proceeds to dump them on the plains which reveal all of them to look healthy except Ellie who proceeds to vomit the moment she touched down, poor her.

Once she recovered she stood up straight in a attempt to save face, it did not work as the drones gave her a stare with pity written on them.

"Can you not give me your pity it hurts" Ellie told them but instead of listening they gave her more pity even one of them went over to put it's claw on her shoulder to assure her.

"Stop pitying me!" she shouted into the air but not like anybody nice would stop anyway.

* * *

 **Unknown**

At a unknown ravine something is based below the fissures of the rock canyons, it shifts and it moves with actions that implies whatever it is that is occupying the ravine it is alive and is dormant.

Several shifts in the rocky plates keeps the liquid mass flowing through the channels that continues to grow larger from minerals and materials breaking and falling into the abyss like mass.

"Ooooo!" the mass sounded out as it shakes and rumble about before stopping and returning back to shifting around the ravine waiting for something or a moment to emerge.

A resounding crack sounded out from the stress of holding tar like substance.

But now is not the right time as it kept to encroaching the ravine but one thing was made clear.

Nobody will know once it overflows

* * *

 **Back with Ellie**

She is having a bad time as expected due to being a japanese with an english name she seems to have a bit more misfortune than other people, she thought it was normal but this became something that made her ignorant to the fact that she can ask people for help leading to her current situation

"How do i make a hive?!" Ellie screamed holding her head while she thinks of ways to do so.

At the side were the drones and overlord who are watching her while they themselves think she is pitiful in a way but rather not show it on their face to not make this worse.

'This is just painful to watch' they thought as the continued staring at the sub leader.

"Ughhhh" Ellie groaned when she was unable to think of anything useful that may help her in her current predicament.

'Let's get on with the task at hand' the drones thought before dragging Ellie along on one of their heads and having the overlord follow them in their journey or adventure or is it an expedition well all i know is that they are marching despite the drones lack of feet.

* * *

And so the group of insect like monster kaiju known as zerg and Ellie explored the new world of fantasia coming across many things that interested them especially Ellie who probably reads light novels set in a isekai setting causing her to fan girl at things that are real in Fantasia while the zerg seems to be more interested in ways to deal with this world's inhabitants who uses magic like using the essence from monsters to increase magic resistance.

They even came upon multiple towns and villages filled with people to which caused an uproar due to seeing the drones and overlord but was calmed down by Ellie who was with them, the people who has met her seems to call her a demon tamer due to her wings and horns that developed overtime and matured, the zerg companions during the adventure have gotten the claws on accessories for free because it would be bad for them to be mistaken as a wild monster the people said and so they got a change in appearance.

All of them have hats ranging from a cloth that wraps around the head to a top hat which seems to also give one of the drones a monocle to wear on one eye, well they have many eyes so instead it was a big monocle that is shaded and covers one side of the face and how they got the polarised lense is never known, all in all the drones became celebrities to almost everyone they meet due to their uniqueness and their smarts that being because they can talk which they totally did not rip it out of the goblin's throat, they've encountered poor goblins having to deal with car sized monsters which is ironically supposed to be the weakest among their race excluding zerglings and that is saying something.

'Wow we are just workers why the heck are they getting massacred by us' the drones thought as they plow through a group of monsters while Ellie watched this happen from behind them.

"What have i unleashed upon the world" Ellie said grimacing from the massacre the monsters were receiving from the drones but what was more surprising was one other participant in it.

'They die too easily' the overlord said as it smack monster left and right with its massive arms and legs easily clearing away the monsters that were grouped up but this comes to show that the monsters were so weak that even non-combatants from the zerg can kill them, holy crap they are so pitiful. ( **Isolono:** death to all goblins ARGHHHH?!)

* * *

And so monsters after monsters fell to the alien group causing Ellie's rank to go up in the adventurers guild and yes it does exist as does many other cliche tropes like the chuuni people who seem to be common among the high ranks probably due to fighting tough enemies but even that should not curse some part of their body so they are considered oddballs by other adventurers just as many other weird things that could be weird as anime goes but for the zerg it seems to surprising as they are now fitted with armor that looks like cardboard cutouts of them so now they look nothing like their usual scary appearance but cardboard like golems with one of them flying.

So where does Ellie sit at among the adventurers well she is currently rank c from doing absolutely nothing while letting her zerg companions do the work but if goes without saying that she also proves that she is strong by one punching a fellow adventurer who is a c rank like her into the wall leaving behind a human shaped hole in the wall but thanks to that she has earned the respect from other adventurers in the guild, they've even made her their rising star due to her popularity and zerg companions.

Right now she and the zerg are hanging around the guild with Ellie buying food to eat and the zerg becoming entertainment for kids of all things wow what a way to make them look harmless well for Ellie she was not just eating but also looking through a map that showed the continent she is on which is the one she aimed for but the problem is the fact that she is not getting any info on the hero parties probably because of past infiltrations the info has become restricted from public making Ellie's goal harder.

"Sub leader i suggest you keep steamrolling the quests to find what you're looking for" bandana drone said.

"No let's wait here until they come" another drone said

"Hmph i suggest we wait a bit longer while thinking about what to do after all the hero parties are not idiots are they not" the drone with a top hat said

* * *

"Archoo?!" all the hero parties sneezed.

"Bless you" their nearby companions said even though they have sneezed as well. "sheesh are we getting sick from overworking "

"No" a certain hero said from one of the parties showing full confidence about what he thought "someone is talk about me".

"No you idiot nobody would talk about you" another hero retorted what the idiot in the group said clearly irritated.

If you're wondering what's going on here, all the hero parties have converged and become one whole company who are able to steamroll s ranked quests with ease but the problem is that even united in this manner they are still defeated by the evil god pretty easily.(hero:hacks!)

"*sigh* even though this group has the most reincarnators why are we not getting along" a certain female hero said getting a shrug from her partner.

If you guessed yes those two are Ellie's sisters with their names extended as well with Yumi becoming Yumina and Runa becoming Runamaria, but that is not the only change as Yumina is a elf princess and Runamaria is a demon princess coincidence well no as it was kind of obvious that Serena would do that.

Why aren't they held in their homes you asked well they've proved they have powers to protect themselves and troublesome experiences like Yumina nearly setting the forest kingdom on fire and Runamaria causing steel reinforcements to collapses in some towers so their current fathers let them go to join a hero or demon lord party, it is totally not like they are doing damage control or anything.

"Hm Yumi Onee-Chan we and our party seems to be the only normal ones" Runamaria said calling Yumina by her old shorten name but that is probably due to familiarity with that name and also to use as a nickname.

"Muh just why has it become this way" Yumina shouted while pouting from being in this group of idiots, well not like she can help it or anything.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

This place is a another rocky wasteland except there is no ravines and is more on the tundra side of the environment with ice and snow patches here and there among the rocky lands showing that the area itself is cold to the point that it is snowing, but even so life thrives here than the previous area being those that have adapted here and called this cold desert their home.

The silence was broken by a distortion with a blue hue that imploded kicked up dust and snow everywhere around the area leaving a crater with something in the middle of it.

"Ugh" the figure rose standing on digitigrade legs with steam coming out of every part of his armoured body.

The figure even with different armor is still recognizable due to the white nerve cord coming from the back of the head, why is white well he probably was very stress from mental and physical strains but still looks just like a protoss.

Yes he is Ionis but incredibly tired from whatever the creator put him through not that he will be complaining though.

Because it was very ' **productive'**.

Ionis sighed before stretching before turning around as he sees something coming towards him.

*growl*

It seem that the rift has caused a disturbance among the residents causing them to become hostile towards Ionis who is an intruder soon he was surrounded by monsters as big as the dinosaurs and mountains with appearances that could make any normal person run, but not Ionis because he is not normal at all at this point.

With a roar the monsters which could be classified as calamities charged at him before reeling back their limbs to unleash their attacks towards Ionis, but that was a mistake from the moment they launched their attack as Ionis became transparent.

All they saw was all of their attacks passing right through the protoss before they met their maker by a flash of azure that shook the heavens which came from his hand.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

After the counterattack by Ionis all that was left of the monsters was charred bodies with parts here and there glowing blue and crackling with electricity from the recent damage they received when they confronted Ionis, it also seems to have spread to the surroundings as well leading to the terrain having the condition as the monster corpses making it a electrical hazardous wasteland.

Ionis inspected the area before thinking back to what he had been put through.

He was naive, thinking that everyone was a good person without any evil, thinking that every request can be granted by asking and thinking that friends will not be bad people but the truth was revealed breaking the bubble that is naivety from a young age resulting in him being untrustful of other people and making him grow up not wanting anyone's help doing things himself, all because of a betrayal of an ideal that should not be even exist in reality. ( **Isolono:** basically my childhood and how i think about myself don't feel sorry for me)

About where he went is something for another time because now he have a purpose to attend to that needs a step to resolve a part of it.

With that he vanished even without moving a muscle in a manner similar to warping.

* * *

 **Sair**

If you're wondering what's happening here, well be disappointed cause nothing noteworthy is happening aside from the entire place being expanded and there is a mothership in the sky now.

A warp occurred at the nexus showing Ionis's safe arrival back home causing some to greet him while ignoring the change in appearance.

"Everyone go back to what you're doing" Ionis ordered making everyone continue their work like nothing happened.

Moving on Ionis made his way to the central part of the of nexus connecting to the core allowing him command over the entire base.

A small holographic screen showing Harox popped up at Ionis's side "Welcome back executor i've been hoping for your return"

"Yes Harox i'm back what's the status report" Ionis asked while he went over the resources he currently have on display.

"Well the troops are well, the new weaponry is being produced and the psionic potential have risen" Harox responded looking pretty happy with the way things are going.

"Good to hear but now is not the time" Ionis dismisses the report in favour of what he have on mind. "there is a storm coming"

Harox thought about what he said before figuring out what he meant and turning the holographic screen off leaving Ionis alone.

From there Ionis begin his command tapping a carrier to select it before dragging a line to set its course to orbit, doing the same to 4 other carriers as he creates a holosphere to select squadrons of aircrafts to head to where he positioned his carriers before doing the same to the mothership."ok templars it is time we make our move"

* * *

At the base all the protoss are stocking up on equipment and upgrading as much of as they can with engineers manning the machinery her and there in an effort to speed up the process, even chrono boosts are being used on multiple tech structures, probes are being released to expand even more with pylons getting constructed and assembled on site to be warped later while the stay home group watch over the area.

"Are the upgrades done cause we need to send these off to the templars" a phase smith called out getting nods some some who are done."then get those moving and start on the other things"

Outside the base the protoss are running around to get to their post with some struggling to reach the warp prisms and shuttles set for takeoff with some getting loaded with equipment and warmachines to take to the mothership.

"Move move get to your post people we need all hands from the templar on deck!" a high templar shouted at the surroundings while he uses telekinesis to move the cargo to the phase smiths in the area. "those transports aren't gonna occupy themselves!"

A warp prism lifted off of the docks from being occupied by troops before taking off for the ships currently heading to orbit, pilots saluted before warping into their fighters cockpit to follow the warp prisms with great speed.

Back on the ground some problems has occurred

"Move along everyone!"

"Where are the supplies?!"

While they are in disarray a certain someone appeared

"Templars to the transports!" a protoss by the name of Bob shouted before running for the shuttle along with other zealots, dragoons, stalkers, sentries, dark templars and high templars.

Following behind this group are other zealots who are carrying boxes."don't forget these"

Literally this is what is happening over here

* * *

Back at the nexus Ionis observe the happenings seeing occasional explosions from mistakes of rushing things but everything is going smoothly, after all the protoss must always be prepared for combat and it is coming now in a form of a war.

Ionis remembered something stepping back to meditate reaching far across the stars and dimensions until he stopped at a certain something, when he found what he was looking for he sends a influx of energy to it.

The reason for doing this is simple.

He needs every thing that could help.

* * *

 **AN:** that's all folks and i think i made lots of mistakes but this is the start before the storm but sooner or later the mass curbstomps will begin except for the last boss cause he is a god so he could summon terrans but here is the list of things

More zerg commanders (including more zerg infected by anime)

Weird living tar in ravine

Zerg getting magic resistance along with becoming something odd

Guilds are okay with almost anything

Heros can be idiots

Ionis is back more powerful but different

Cryo tech mobilized


End file.
